


A Family Affair

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Danielle & Bernie Wolfe [1]
Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Danielle and Bernie are first cousins, who are hiding a secret.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Bernie Wolfe
Series: Danielle & Bernie Wolfe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995589
Kudos: 1





	1. Feelings Are Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> This was a roleplay which I have turned into a story.

*It had been a week since I was poisoned with raw Spectrox Toxaemia. My cousin, Danielle had got it a lot more worser than me. She was placed into a medical induced coma and I got better after Serena had found the antidot for it. Within a couple of days or so, I was better and I wanted to see my cousin Danielle. After months apart from my cousin, I was finally allowed to see her and nothing could have prepared me for what I would come face to face with.*

I was getting ready to go and see my cousin, Danielle: As I sat in the wheelchair, Serena wheeled me to Danielle's private room; "I don't want to lose her Ree." I said as my emotions took over, Serena stopped and hugged me, "You won't lose Danielle, baby." She said as I sniffed and just cried, after gathering my emotions back under control, we continued on to Danielle's private room.

Serena opened the door, then I gasped in shock as Danielle was covered in wires: She was hooked onto a ventilator (as she could barely breath); "Danielle had an allergic reaction to the bat's milk baby." Serena said softly to me, I just cried and I reached for her hand, "I'm sorry Dani." I said as Serena rubbed my shoulders, I just wanted to be with my cousin; "Can I be alone please baby? I won't do anything stupid I promise." I asked Serena as she smiled at me, "Of course baby, I'm here if you need me ok." Serena responded as I smiled back.

After Serena had left, I got up and laid on the bed next to Danielle: I wanted her to feel my presences, I spoke to her; "I love you Dani, do you remember that day you tickled me and then I blushed. That is because I have feelings for you and I don't want to lose you Dani, please fight Dani, please I need you here with me." I just cried as I snuggled into her arms.


	2. Danielle Wakes Up

I was fast asleep, holding my cousin's hand: When I was suddenly jolted awake (feeling a hand stroke my cheek) I looked up and saw my cousin awake; "Dani, you ok?" I asked her as she smiled a little.

I leaned over and planted kisses on her face, however I kissed her lips and she responded to me. After breaking apart, she looked at me (in the eye); "I love you too Bernie. I always have since we were teens and I just wish that I had told you sooner." Danielle said as I smiled.

"I'm sorry Dani, even when you married David and I married Serena, but nothing could stop me from loving you." I replied as our fingers entertwined and we just smiled at each other.

Afterwards, we settled down for a bit and then I payed Serena, "Dani is awake." About thirty minutes later, Serena came in with Jac and they checked over Dani.

A couple of days later, Dani was discharged and she went home with Jac and their girls Emma and Ree Ree.

On my days off, I went round to see her and we spent time together, however though I would help her with the house work. It was happy again between me and Danielle, I wanted to protect her from any form of danger and she would just smile at me.


	3. Sleeping With Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of tension, things finally explode and temptation is given into.

Four months later:

I was in my office, laid on the sofa (and thinking) of my cousin Dani. So I got my phone out and texted her; "Dani, I miss you and I am bored xx." I sent the text and waited for a reply.

Three seconds later, three dots appeared on my screen and then was followed by the words; "Me too Bern, I'm in mine and Jac's office. Sat down on the sofa, I have a lot of tension in my back xx." The reply said as I smiled.

"Stay there Dani, and I will come and give you a massage xx." I responded in the text, "Ok Bern xx." Dani replied to my text and then I got up and went upto Darwin.

*Serena and Jac were on a business trip in San Francisco, so Bernie and Danielle were living together as Danielle was looking after both of Emma and Ree Ree.*

As Bernie made her way onto Darwin, she turned her phone on silent and turned her pager on silent too. Then, she walked to the office and knocked on the door; "Come in Bern." I heard Danielle say as I smiled and went inside.

"Hey, how are you feeling Dani?" I asked her, I shut the door behind me and locked it to give us some privacy time. I walked over to her, taking my jacket off and placing it on the chair.

"My back is killing, I think I have pulled a muscle Bern." She said to me, as I sat down. "Shall I'll give you a Bern special?" I replied as her eyes lit up slowly.

I smiled as I helped her up and then she laid down on her tummy and I lifted her top up. I rubbed some Strawberry Scented oil on my hands and then began to massage her back.

Danielle just relaxed and I soon felt a tight knot in her back, as I pressed on it, Danielle let out a moan; "ooo. That hurts, Bern." She said as I smiled a little.

"I'm right here Dani, I won't do it too hard." I replied, I lent down and softly kissed her cheek, which she smiled.

Then I went back to massaging the knot in her back, eventually the knot was released and Danielle was pain free. She sat up (facing me) and she smiled at me; "Your have fabulous hands Bern." She said as I smiled at her.

"I know I do Dani." I replied wiping my hands and then I joined her on the sofa, I noticed that she was fiditing and she was really uncomfortable; "Dani, you ok?" I asked her as she shook her head.

However, she moved and knelt on her knees, she began to move closer to me and whispered in my ear softly; "I'm horny, I want you so much Bern." She said as I instantly melted, my cousin was drop dead gorgeous and I wanted her.

So without warning, I grabbed her head and kissed her passionately. Danielle kissed me as I slowly pulled her on top of me, "I want you Dani, all this tension between my legs needs to be released." I replied, while catching my breath.

She just smiled at me and kissed my neck, as I took her t-shirt off followed by taking her bra and I got more hot and bothered for her, "Fuck, your so sexy Dani. Let me have you baby." I begged her as she smiled.

"Well you have me Bern, I'm all yours tonight and forever." Dani replied as I massage her boobs as we kissed passionately.

Then, Dani took my t-shirt and bra off, she began to suck ok my nipples and I just moaned. I watched as she moved down my body and lick my belly button, which made me giggle.

She moved back up and kissed me, I felt her hand glide over my body and then she slipped her hand inside my trousers, pulling them down as she kissed my neck.

However, she got up and moved down towards my swollen pussy. Using her tongue, she licked me (running her tongue on my clitoris) and she slipped her finger inside me. "Fuck shit, yes baby." I moaned loudly as she kept pleasuring me.

I moved her hair out of her eyes and held it back, as she kept licking me and fingering me hard. I couldn't help but moan, while enjoying my cousin's pleasuring.

She soon stopped and took her trousers off, I knew what she was gonna do but I didn't want to fight what I was feeling for my cousin. She climbed onto the sofa, and then she pulled me down a bit. Biting my lip as she pressed herself against me (and she was swollen), we kissed as she began to rub against me.

"Fuck me harder baby." I moaned as I rested my feet on her hips and she smiled at me, I kissed her neck and gave her a love bite. Soon, I screamed with pleasure as I climaxed and we kissed again.

Danielle got off of me and laid on her back, I climbed on top of her, pressing myself against her and rubbed against her. We let our tongues do the rest and we enjoyed it, smiling at each other as we had sex.

*Meanwhile, Serena and Jac are trying to get a hold of their wives, but have no success.*

Eventually, Danielle climaxed and we just smiled at each other. I decided to go down her body and I tongued her hard, which she just moaned; "Yes baby, fuck." She moved my hair out of my eyes and I continued to tongue her hard.

After making my cousin climax hard, I licked her clean and then I moved up and kissed her lips. We just laid there (melted into each other), still kissing.

When we stopped (for air), she looked at me and then she said to me; "Let's go home Bern, I want us to have some more privacy with you." Dani said as I smiled brightly at her.

We got dressed and then we headed home, once arriving home (my aunt Elizabeth had the girls), I closed the door and locked it, then Dani pulled me into her arms.

"Let's have a bath together baby." I said to her as she smiled at me, "Let's have a takeaway first babe and then we can make love all night." Dani said with seduction inher voice.

I growled (sexually) at her and she smiled at me, then I ordered us a Chinese. As we waited for our tea, we snuggled up together on the sofa and just kissed each other.

Fifteen minutes later, our tea arrived and I paid for it. I sorted it out as Danielle got the wine and I just smiled at her. Then we sat down and ate our tea, after our tea we washed the pots and then made our way upstairs upto the spare bedroom.

I pushed Danielle onto the bed and climbed on top of her, I was still horny and then we made love before getting a bath together. Afterwards, I ran us a bath and we climbed in.

We just relaxed as I washed her back, laughing and giggling about out childhood. After having a tickle fest, Dani just rested her head on my chest as we looked into each other's brown eyes.

"I love you Bern." She admitted as I smiled at her, "I love you too Dani." I responded, we decided to have an affair and we never told anyone about the affair.

Then we emptied the bath and got out, we went into the bedroom and got dried. We made love to each other and decided to sleep naked, Dani snuggled into my arms and we fell asleep.


	4. Keeping Our Affair Secret

A couple of months of later, Jac and Serena returned from their business trip: They were happy to be going home, Danielle and Bernie decided to meet their respective wives at the airport; "Dani, wake up! Jac and Serena are coming home today." Bernie said as she tried to wake up her cousin, however, she then decided to tickle her cousin who couldn't help but laugh. Just then she turned over and pulled Bernie down towards; "That's rude! I was dreaming about you." I said as she smiled at me, "Do I need to be punished then?" Bernie responded as I slipped my hand into her shorts and slowly rubbed.

"Fuck, that's good. Don't stop baby." Bernie begged me as she opened her legs (allowing me more access), then she kissed me as she laid down on her back and I propped myself onto my elbow and still rubbing her, while slipping my middle finger in and out of her pussy. Bernie enjoyed my pleasuring and she craved it more and more, I then stopped rubbing her and slipped her vest top off and massaged her boobs (before climbing on top of her) as she moaned loudly.

Then I slid her shorts off and kissed her pussy, which she just smiled at me. I began to lick her before I began to suck on her clit and she squealed with pleasure, however she got wet and then climaxed as she screamed with pleasure. I just smiled at her and she pulled me up, to kiss me passionately. Then we made love again and got a shower together, before we got dressed and went on our way to pick up Jac and Serena from the airport.

A few hours later, Jac and Serena's plane landed and we were waiting in the café. Then we saw our wives walking towards the café, I got up and ran over to my wife as Serena ran over to Bernie. As we cuddled our respective wives, Bernie and I looked at each other and just smiled at each other. Afterwards, we had dinner together (all four of us) and then I drove Jac home as she couldn't smiling. I pulled up in our driveway and I grabbed her suitcase out of the boot, we went inside and Jac put her dirty clothes in the washer as I made us a cuppa.

However, Jac set the washer off and then wraps her arms around me and I just smiled at her. "I have missed that neck of yours!" Jac teased a little as I just stirred the drink, Bernie had left me with a little present (a love bite), so I just covered it up with foundation and just preyed that Jac wouldn't notice it. After our tea, we had a bath together and then we got out and made love to each other.

We stayed in for the night and just spent time together.

Little did I know that things were about to change (dramatically).

**Author's Note:**

> Nice comments will only be accepted.


End file.
